The Danger of the Replikas
by roboticj
Summary: After XANA's return to invade Earth, the group resurrects the Skidbladnir and heads to a new Replika thought to contain data for a new multi-agent system that requires less energy. Upon arrival, XANA is strangely quiet, and Odd mysteriously doesn't get detranslated after the mission is complete. Updated 12/3/12.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but if I did, it would be _**F#% ING SWEET!**_

A/N: Please review, and just a few questions. Is Sector 5 actually called "Carthage" as it is said online, and also, is it spelt "Jeremy" or "Jeremie"? I've always flipped between the two and Microsoft doesn't exactly like the second choice so spell check is annoying in Microsoft Word ©. Please answer in a PM or review. THANKS!

"Great job, guys! You're at the replika!" Jeremy's voice rang through the cockpits of the crew of the Skid. Several months after XANA's destruction, he was resurrected, as was the Skidbladnir. The replika in question was thought to contain data for a new multi-agent system that required less energy. This way XANA would be destroyed much more quickly. Within a few seconds, the Skid entered the replika. It was a combined blend of all sectors, including Sector 5.

"Wow," said Odd, "this sure is different."

"There's a tower." Aelita interrupted. She docked the Skid as Jeremy activated the tower for their own use.

"The towers are password protected," explained Jeremie," you'll have to go into the real world to obtain data. Translation… Odd. Translation… Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich, you must protect the Skid."

The two selected teens disappeared from their seats and into a base containing a supercomputer with XANA's infection.

"Getting better, Einstein! Right at the computer terminal!" complemented Odd. Aelita sat down to the terminal and began to extract data wirelessly to the Skid's new data pack, that way it wouldn't have to be decoded on the spot to be transferred and it would save time for the mission.

"Halfway there, Jeremie," informed the pink-haired girl.

"Great, things are quiet on this replika. No monsters around yet."

She sat and watched as the blue bar made its way across the file transfer window.

"Done, Jeremy, Odd, destroy the supercomputer," ordered Aelita. A few Laser Arrows and the supercomputer was toast. Jeremie began procedure to de-energize the two, Aelita soon appeared back on the Skid.

"Jeremie, was I supposed to stay translated?" asked Odd.

"You're still in the real world? But the supercomputer says your de-energizing process was successful! Hold on Odd, the others have to come back to Lyoko without you. The Skid's power is low due to data storage. They can't wait for me to solve this. Just don't go anywhere outside the base."

"We can't just leave Odd!" Ulrich protested.

"Do you want to be virtualized forever if the ship loses all power?" asked Yumi.

"No…"

"Turboprop engaged!" reported Aelita as the ship burst forward.

After waiting for an hour and a half without another response, Odd began to get bored.

"Jeremie, I'm going to explore!"

"Just be careful," was the response. He came to a room full of mirrors with a laser devise; it was obviously there since before the base was abandoned.

"I am not _**that**_ skinny!" Odd said, looking at a mirror image of himself, noticing the mirror to be bent to produce that image. Several others made similar effects. Odd approached one. It was a near perfect image of himself, with one exception, the purple splotch in his hair was red.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, looking around at the other mirrors to double check what he was seeing. The purple uniform of the copied image began to slowly change to black. Odd had to do a double-take to make sure he wasn't turning black as well. The Eye of XANA appeared, replacing the Kiwi Insignia and without warning, it tackled Odd. Sparks flew from the hands of the enemy and Odd fell limp on the floor.

"Devirtualization!" Jeremy said as the scanner doors opened. His three friends, minus William as they discarded his Lyoko I.D. Card after they discovered XANA around again, climbed the ladder as the elevator was currently inoperable from a broken cable.

"What are you going to do now, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich, referring to his friend.

"First, contact him. Odd? Odd can you hear me? Odd! Damn it, I just talked to him three minutes ago! ODD!"

A new window appeared onscreen. The symbol of XANA marked the insides of the window as a voice spoke through the lab's overhead speakers.

"Your friend is no longer allowed to contact you," a voice spoke. Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita stood shocked. They recognized the evil voice speaking to them.

"You pitiful kids thought destroying the supercomputer would stop me in this base, but there was a second in the complex that wasn't accessible by the replika! Should you want your friend back, I expect the firewall on your supercomputer down and all access to the files on the computer at noon sharp tomorrow. When that is done, I will devirtualize your friend _**after**_ I find the files I want to access, or more than the following live feed will happen…" XANA spoke as a video clip appeared in the window.

Odd lay in a dark prison cell. Still in translated form. His cat-like ears lay flat on his head and his tail was still. He would be thought to be dead, if not for the actual breathing filling the room. Normally, breathing would not be required by one on Lyoko or translated, but little did Odd or his friends know, the cell was built to change life point protocols, weapon use and translation capabilities. In other words, Odd was trapped in XANA's clutches and could be injured and killed. A door opened behind as the dark clone of Odd stepped in to the cell.

"Get up," a dark voice spoke from the clone. Odd did not move. "GET UP!" Once again, Odd did not move. In retaliation, the clone kicked Odd in the back with full force. He moved and sat up. That was the furthest he could move after being chained to the wall.

"Laser Arrow!" he shouted, raising his arm as far as it could move to aim, but no arrow appeared. The clone laughed and punched Odd in the face several times. Odd's face was full of scrapes and bruises and he had a black eye, even in Lyoko Form. He saw a flashing red light in the corner of the room.

"Smile for the camera, your friends will see the whole thing," said the clone as it took aim and fired several Laser Arrows itself. Some went into each leg and the rest into Odd's chest. Odd yelled in pain and to the others' surprise, blood trickled from the wounds. The clone left the room with another evil laugh as the clip closed and XANA spoke.

"Fail to do the requested action and he'll feel pain a thousand times worse than that. Yes, he felt the pain. Don't worry though, his cell keeps him alive no matter what, so he'll be alive until I disable it. In other words for you underdeveloped humans, I can bombard him with laser blasts from an infinite number of monsters and he still won't die!" The message closed with an evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do we do, Jeremie? We have to save Odd!" Ulrich yelled.

"I don't know… he could be anywhere on Earth, we don't even know if he's in the same complex," Jeremie responded.

"It would be a good thing to start searching near that complex," said Aelita, "The terminal was originally in Portuguese and it was very warm in the lab according to a temperature gauge."

"That could mean the supercomputer was in Brazil!" deduced Yumi. Suddenly, the computer terminal in the factory's lab blinked with a new window opening. A news station was on, but in a different language.

"Translating…" said Jeremy.

"…taco stand. In other news, according to locals, there was a large explosion in what is thought to be an abandoned military lab. Police said the doors to such a lab have been locked for twelve years. This base contained two late age supercomputers at such time when it was closed…" a translation voice spoke.

"I guess we know where we attacked." said Jeremie.

"Can we investigate it still?"

"There is not a replika in the area that the other was at before destruction. The second supercomputer must not have a replika created from it," Jeremie explained, "but I may be able to create and control a Polymorphic Specter on the opposite side of the world, just like XANA."

"How?" asked Yumi."

"Step one, activate a tower."

On Lyoko's Ice Sector, a tower's glow began to change from grey to green as the tower was activated.

"Now, bring up the electrical systems of something near the lab…"

With a few commands, an electrical map of a gas station near the lab appeared onscreen. With a few more, an electrical surge blasted through a vacuum cleaner unit outside, as a grey ghost appeared in the air. On the screen in the lab, a full screen window appeared, displaying the Fist person view of the ghost.

"Now, how the hell do I control it?" asked Jeremie.

"Try the WSAD keys, or maybe the arrow keys! It could be like a video game." Said Ulrich. The image began to move as the keys were pressed.

"Thanks, it worked!"

Jeremy controlled the ghost down a path, easily passing through a fence and the walls of the base. Inside, there were rusting metal halls, corroding cables, and dozens of doors. The ghost just so happened to travel into the room where Odd stumbled upon XANA's clone of him.

"I'll run a scan through the specter's position to see if Odd's I.D Card appears." said Jeremie. The computer began a scan of the area, ETA was 35 minutes.

Meanwhile, Odd still sat in his dark cell. It has been three hours since his capture, and each passing hour he feels weaker, as if it was XANA's slow death for him. The sound of mechanical whirring signaled the steps of one of XANA's creatures, either a materialized Blok or a Kankralat by the sound of the light footsteps.

"Stand guard!" shouted the clone, "there has been some sort of breach and we can't risk them freeing the prisoner!" Footsteps ran down the hall. The sound of the mechanical footsteps reappeared, and then stopped when closest to the door. Outside, two Bloks and one Kankralat guarded the cell. The Kankralat, however, jumped on the head of the Blok and peered inside the cell, shaking its head left and right.

"The scan is complete!" alerted Aelita, as Jeremy was nearly asleep alongside the wall. But, although she alerted him, the sound of snoring filled the side of the lab. "Fine, I'll do it!"

She typed a few commands to read the results of the scan. Sure enough, Odd's Lyoko I.D. Card appeared onscreen.

"We've found him!" she nearly screamed with happiness. Aelita piloted the specter through the walls toward the source of Odd's signal. Once inside the cell, she and the others, minus Jeremie, saw the limp body of Odd's specter form on the floor.

"Odd?" asked Aelita, worriedly into the headset.

"Odd!" shouted Ulrich, hoping his friend would wake up.

"I won't fall for your tricks again, XANA! You've already done this once! Get my hopes up for a resuce and then crush them!" responded Odd.

"No, Odd! It's really us! Jeremie formed a Polymorphic Specter to try and find you!"

At this time, Odd sat up and stared at the ghostly specter in front of him.

"It's really you? But… how…"

"We'll try our hardest to get you out!"

The Specter moved to blast the chains holding Odd with a ball of energy. It then proceeded to open the door, blasting both Bloks while the Kankralat ran away.

"Scans show you're specter is bound to the secondary supercomputer," explained Aelita, "that is why you are still translated. But, if we detranslate you, there's no replika for you to be sent to, therefore we need to make a replika off of the supercomputer holding you here, then de-energize you!"

"I saw a second terminal before XANA's clone of me attacked!"

"Lets go!"

Aelita turned the specter around and began to move, expecting Odd to follow.

"Ahh!" shouted Odd. His clone had snuck up behind him, and disabled his movement with an electric shock from its fingertips. In one quick motion, it launched several Laser Arrows at the specter, creating far too much damage for it to sustain its energized form. Odd was returned to his cell, receiving several dozen arrows once he reawakened as punishment for escaping. Back at the lab, the window featuring XANA communication reappeared.

"You never learn! Just for that, your time has been reduced to 6:00 AM! You have nine hours!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

A/N: I thought I'd try this next section in Odd's POV, just so you know.

I've been sitting here for, how long now? Seven hours. A clock on the wall had been materialized to show me how long I had left before XANA's offer was up. Five hours to go..He probably wouldn't live up to his deal and kill me anyway.

"You'll never win XANA! My friends will destroy you!" I shouted to nobody. A slot on the door opened and I could see red glowing eyes from it. My clone. Several Laser Arrows blasted into my chest.

"You'll never learn. Stupid kid, that's why you're failing all your classes! Yes, I know you've got Fs in all of them!"

"Only because of you being a distraction!"

"You won't have to worry about that soon enough. When your friends fail to meet my demands, you won't be a bother to me or them!"

With that, the slot shut tight and I heard footsteps walk away. I don't recall how long it took but I fell asleep, even in translated form. I dreamt of something in the future. Military jets falling from the sky as Mantas shot them down. Krabes patrolling the streets, shooting lasers at any civilian in the way. And… my friends. Fighting in the factory until…

My sleep was interrupted by a opening of the door to my small cell. I slowly open my eyes to see something walking into the cell. A small object, the size of… a Kankralat. The Kankralat started to move and walked closer to me.

"No, XANA! What do you want from me?" I asked, backing closer against the wall.

The monster stopped to shake its head. It then proceeded to walk behind me. I was sure it would shoot into my back, causing more pain than any other attack so far. Instead, the newly materialized chains shattered after a laser blast. The rouge monster then walked out, motioning for me to follow with its head.

"Why would..." I began to ask. But, this day couldn't get any worse. I followed it into the hall. Three Bloks, a Krabe, and one Tarantula waited in the hall and surrounded me, as if trying to hide me. Our group soon appeared in a lab of some sort. The leading Kankralat jumped on a red button which activated a large mechanism I was sure was built to kill me. It, however, powered up and sounded as if it lost power immediately.

"You can understand us now, right, Odd?" The Kankralat said.

"What the? How can you speak? And, how do you know my name?" I asked.

"We've always spoken, just on a seprate wavelength than you. I have just altered your avatar to understand both. Also, we are always pre-programed with all of XANA's enemies' names, so I and all other monsters know you're name.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because," a deeper voice from the Krabe said, "we were materialized with a slight error, but a good error. We have learned and realized XANA cannot be allowed to be on this planet. You have been wronged and we will help you as best we can."

"Follow us to the computer terminal. We can guide you through steps to boot XANA from the supercomputer, create a replika, and contact your friends." the Kankralat explained as it turned around. I and the rest of the group went toward the computer terminal.

"You rogue bastards!" my clone shouted from behind, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, XANA," began the Kankralat, "we certainly will not be going to the same place you are."

"And, where, exactly am I going?"

"We'll be heading to the computer terminal, while you'll be going to hell. BLAST HIM!"

The other monsters opened fire a barrage of lasers, destroying the clone. I followed the Kankralat and quickly typed commands it told me to banish XANA with a smaller multi-agent program and then create a replika on the Internet. A notice appeared onscreen. A tower was automaticly activated. It was that tower keeping me energized.

"We can contact your friends now," the Kankralat explained to me, "if we de-energize you now, you'd still be vulnerable on the replika without your friend Aelita taking control of the tower to release you from the supercomputer's grip. I have done many scans from this terminal and have found the actions keeping you here are locked unless deactivated from the inside."

I followed its lead again, typing in necessary codes for a web chat. Jeremie told me, at this point, that his work on a program to save me was interrupted by a window opening. On my screen, Jeremie's face appeared.

"Odd? How did you..." he started.

"No time for that, Jeremie! Get the Skid to the replika at the coordinates I'm sending you. Its our only chance before XANA regains control here! I'll detranslate, but only if Aelita takes control of the activated tower on the replika soon. Otherwise XANA could regain control of the computer!"

"Their on the way!"

"We can de-energize you now, Odd, but you will still be unable to leave the replika with the tower active." explained the Tarantula.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"We can be sent anywhere on earth or in the virtual world. It is this supercomputer running our materialization." a Blok told me, "

"Odd!" Jeremie yelled off the now reappearing screen window.

"What?" I responded.

"The others are at the gate to the replika, they were alreqdy searching for the replika. We discovered it before you notified us."

"On my way. I need one of you to shoot me."

"Done and done!" the Tarantula said, raising its arms and firing at me.

The next thing I knew, I was laying unconscious on the floor of the Ice Sector. When I got up, the Skid was flying toward me. I called out to them and waved with a big smile, that was, until a laser blasted the Skid, sending it to the ground.

A/N: I thought it would be a bit funny to let a Kankralat be leader. The smallest, most annoying one of XANA's monster's being smarter than the show led us to believe? Get outta here!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

A/N: Alright, we're back in Third Person. It was interesting to write it in Odd's POV, but it won't work well for the rest of the story. Also, italic text is noting voices from XANA's monsters that only Odd can hear at this time.

Odd stood, his smile turning to a look of shock and horror as the Skid slammed onto the Ice Sector, skidding with sparks until it rested just feet from where he stood. The shot had come from what looked to be several Tarantulas fused into one. Odd's friends teleported from the Skid to meet him as Jeremie began the process of repairing the Skid at least partially.

"Odd!" Aelita shouted, "You're OK!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He responded.

At this time, Odd heard a voice, _"Fire it again, at the pink one!" _He dove in to tackle Aelita just before another blast.

_"Odd! We are dematerializing to help you out!" _The Kankralat's voice rang in the sector.

"Alright then!" Odd replied, not realizing that his friends were staring at him. "What?"

"Who are you speaking to?" asked Ulrich.

"And, how did you know that laser was going to be aimed at me?" Aelita interrupted.

"Well..." Odd began, although he was interrupted by the sound of a monster virtualizing, five to be exact. In retaliation, Ulrich drew his sabers, Yumi brought out her fans, and Aelita charged an energy field. Aelita fired at a Blok, but Odd dove in to save it with his shield.

"Odd, what are you doing?" Jeremie's voice asked in the sector as the others stared at him as if he were an enemy.

"It was because of these rogue monsters that I was freed. They also altered my avatar so I could understand XANA's creatures, for example, three Hornets are going to appear around that corner." Odd explained, pointing to a plateau where, as predicted, three Hornets appeared and were easily destroyed by a few fans. The five creatures took a bow to the Lyoko Warriors. The entire group then took off towards the new monster, dodging its shots where necessary. Four Eyes of XANA marked the sides. A saber, fan, shot from a Blok, and a Laser Arrow into each eye soon had the monster

"The repair process is complete, guys!" Jeremie announced, "It'll only give 25% power but it'll do!"

"Wait, we have to deactivate the tower over there first!" Odd said.

"Why?" the others asked.

"I think I explained that with it active I am bound to this replika. If I leave, there's no telling what will happen to me or the Skid when outside of the replika."

"Alright, let's hurry." Aelita said, sprinting towards the tower in the distance that was colored purple rather than red or green (hence Odd's favorite color). The Overvehicles materialized in front of them as they jumped onboard and took off. Aelita hitched a ride with Odd at this time. When halfway to the tower, Odd fell from the Overboard.

"Odd!" Yumi yelled from above, piloting her Overwing to chase after him as the others followed. On the ground, Odd was shaking violently.

"What's wrong?" Jeremie asked, unable to tell what happened simply by looking at his monitor.

"I don't know," responded Ulrich.

"I do." Aelita said, pointing to the tower. Its color changed from purple to red.

"Aelita," Ulrich said with worry, "get to the tower." She hopped on the Overboard, only for it to vaporize into data bits from an enemy Manta, which also took out the other vehicles as well. An Energy Field made short work of the Manta, and Aelita began to run faster toward the tower. The others began to back away from Odd's motionless avatar. It stood up and stared at them.

"What?" he asked.

"So… XANA had no effect on you?" asked Yumi. Odd closed his eyes, and when they reopened, his pupils were replaced with the Eye of XANA.

"Not exactly!" Odd shouted with a voice mixed with that of XANA. He fired several laser arrows at Yumi, devirtualizing her instantly. "If I can't kill him, I might as well as get some use from him!" Odd's costume changed to black as he took off after Aelita, using enhanced powers from XANA to catch up to her seconds before she would enter the tower.

"Odd? What the…" she stammered.

"Miss me, princess?" Odd asked as he fired many laser arrows at what used to be an ally, devirtualizing her instantly. He turned back to Ulrich, the last standing in the way of the Skid besides the monsters.

"You'll never win, XANA! We'll get Odd back!" Ulrich shouted.

"You can try, but for now, he's mine!" Odd shouted back. He then took off towards the edge of the map and jumped into the Digital Sea.

"Ulrich? Are you there?" asked Jeremie.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know you don't want to leave without Odd again, but the Skid's repair program won't last forever!"

"I'll head back." Ulrich responded as he turned around to head back to where the Skid was left. The five monsters that had helped before stood ahead and it appeared as if the Kankralat was trying to communicate.

"Uh… Jeremie? You can translate, can't you?"

"Already done, it says they'll meet us on Lyoko within the hour. The Kankralat has also transferred data necessary to alter your avatars to communicate directly. Come home, Ulrich, we're not finished yet!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What was left of the Lyoko Warriors had retreated to the factory to decide their next move. While Ulrich piloted the Skid back to its dry dock in Sector 5, Jeremie began making changes to the program previously used to locate William while exploring the Digital Sea to locate Odd. Once activated, it immediately produced a signal off of a replika near Lyoko's protective sphere.

"I suppose I should make a polymorphic specter of Odd so we can cover up his disappearance." Jeremie said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah…" responded Aelita, "It'll never replace him though."

"Please don't tell me it'll act as stupid as William's clone, you know, like a dumb ass?"

"I've actually improved on it. Don't worry, I won't make it insanely smart either."

Jeremie began typing onto the supercomputer's console to activate a tower and then create a polymorphic specter, which, through practice, was done quite quickly. An electrical charge could be seen on the wires leading to the holomap, and out from it came a ghost. Several more commands entered made the ghost take its intended shape. The shape of Odd.

"Now, to program it with artificial intelligence…" announced Jeremie. The clone then took on a similar stance to Odd. Obviously it was programmed correctly.

"Can we get back to school, Einstein? Dinner at school is almost over!" the clone spoke.

"Very well, (ahem) Odd. Let's go, we could all use a break from the Lab." Jeremie said. Everyone boarded the elevator and made their way back to Kadic, sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria when arriving for dinner.

"I think you programmed it a little too well…" Ulrich whispered to Jeremie, referring to the specter's gobbling of food at a quick pace.

"Well, well, if it isn't the loser's table!" Sissy taunted at the group.

"I thought we invited you as a friend, Sissy." Yumi said angrily.

"You know, I thought about it, but, no, there's no way I could be seen with such outcasts. You'll never accomplish anything in life anyway."

"Like you will?" the specter asked. "I think we've done more than you could even dream about doing in an entire lifetime. You're just a lowlife… actually come to think of it, you're a lowlife _**bitch**_! You think you're such a great model, but I bet in ten years we're going to find you parading the streets wearing nearly nothing, trying to find some bum that'll pay to…"

"We get the picture, Odd!" Aelita said, hoping not to hear more from the clone in order to avoid laughing as hard as she could. Obviously, Sissy got the picture as well and stormed off back to her dorm.

"A little too well indeed!" Jeremie said, referring to Ulrich's earlier comment. The others laughed.

"Well, I better get home, my parents will worry," announced Yumi as she stood up and left.

"Alright, now! Time to go back to your dorms! Lights out in ten minutes!" Jim yelled over the noise of the cafeteria. The others headed back to their dorms for a good night's rest, although before he went to sleep, Jeremie implemented a new repair program for the Skid. By morning it should be repaired. The next day was Saturday, and this weekend would be full of attempts to save the real Odd.

_**Saturday, September 15**__**th**__** – 8:30 am – Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**_

Ulrich, surprisingly, was the first of the group to wake up. 'Odd' was still sleeping.

'_I wonder what happens to a Polymorphic Specter when it sleeps'._ He thought. He began to get ready for the day. He walked out into Kadic's courtyard, completely empty due to no classes on Saturdays.

"I suppose I better go get Jeremie, he's usually the pushy one but we have to save Odd." Ulrich said to himself while turning around.

"Save me?" Odd asked. He was inches away from Ulrich.

"Odd? Or… Odd's Specter?" Ulrich stammered.

"Who do you think?" Odd responded, raising his hand to shock Ulrich with electricity from his fingertips…

_**Saturday, September 15**__**th**__** – 8:45 am – Jeremie's Dorm**_

Beeping filled the room. Jeremie groaned as he slammed his hand on the alarm clock, but that wasn't where the beeping was coming from.

"Huh?" he asked himself, running to the computer. Somebody had booted up the supercomputer's terminal, and two people were virtualized to Lyoko. Jeremie immediately dialed Yumi's number.

"Yumi, get to the factory, two people just virtualized to Lyoko."

"On my way!" she responded. Next, he dialed Ulrich's number, but was met with a sound signaling the phone was inoperable. Next he ran to the dorm down the hall, to find the specter of Odd standing there.

"Two words… Unauthorized Virtualization!" Jeremie said. The two quickly made their way through the sewer to the factory. Yumi had just entered the elevator as they slid down the ropes.

Meanwhile, on Lyoko's Forest Sector. Ulrich was just now waking up. He was one of the two virtualized to Lyoko. Guess who the other was. Around him was an army of XANA's monsters, varying from Kankralats to Mantas. Odd was standing above him, dressed in exactly the same way as his clone was when captured the first time. Red in the hair and black everywhere else.

"Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"Right and wrong. Don't try anything, you'll never win."

"Why did you bring me here, XANA?"

"Simple," Odd laughed, raising his hand to point behind Ulrich, "I already have one of you in my collection; I thought I could use a second." Odd was referring to the now entering Scyphozoa.

"According to the computer's log, it was Ulrich and..." Jeremie began.

"Ulrich and what?" asked Yumi.

"It was Ulrich and... Odd that virtualized to Lyoko. Odd seemed to have materialized this morning. Ulrich is currently surrounded by..." Jeremie gulped.

"By what? asked Yumi.

"He's surrounded by an army of monsters, and a Scyphozoa." Jeremie explained. He typed a few commands. "Odd, er, XANA has locked devirtualization processes. I can't get him out!"

"Send us!" the specter said.

"Can you do that? We've never tried to virtualize a specter." Aelita said.

"We can try. Get to the scanners." ordered Jeremie as he began typing virtualization procedures.

In the Forest Sector, the Scyphozoa had just taken Ulrich into its tentacles. The others had successfully virtualized to the sector, including the specter. A new window appeared on Jeremie's screen.

"Better hurry, guys. Ulrich's losing his willpower against XANA!"

"Almost there!" replied Yumi. A fan flew in on the scene and cut through many of the surrounding monsters. Laser Arrows and Energy Fields took out the rest as the others rushed toward the area. The Scyphozoa was promptly destroyed.

"Damn!" shouted Odd as he took off towards the Digital Sea to be collected by XANA.

"Are you OK, Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Well, besides the fact that I feel like throwing up, I'm fine." He replied.

"I'll devirtualize you now." said Jeremie. Soon everyone was devirtualized and back at the lab.

"Since when can you virtualize a specter?" Ulrich asked.

"I just found out today," replied Jeremie, " and, more good news. I figured out a way to get Odd back!"

"Already?" asked Yumi.

"Yep! When XANA devirtualized and then revirtualized Odd, he made a critical mistake in not programming the deletion of data files like he did for Wiliam on the select few times he did the same thing. The log files show the changes made in the virtualization process compared to past files for Odd's avatar. If everything goes as planned, I could have a program ready by to marrow. But, like last time, it'll need to be run directly from the supercomputer in which Odd is located in. "

"I'll help you, Jeremie!" Aelita volunteered.

"Alright, you others can enjoy you Saturday if you want."

The specter was already in the elevator.

"Then let's go! There are things I want to do you know!" it said.

"Yep, I've outdone myself with this specter."

Aelita pulled out a laptop to help with the typing of the program code. The others went back to Kadic to have their own fun. Indeed, Jeremie had outdone himself, not even Kiwi could tell the difference.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd's specter headed into town on their day off from school. Jeremie's AI in the specter was a near exact copy of Odd.

"I think Aelita should take back what she said," Ulrich said to Yumi as they walked down the street.

"What's that?" Yumi asked.

"That nothing can replace Odd, we have "living" proof right here!"

The three had planned to go to the city's nearby movie theater to go see a movie. "Odd" was interested in the new sci-fi film, while Yumi, and Ulrich too since he was going to go on a date with Yumi, wanted to see a romance movie.

"Come ooooonn! I don't want to go in by myself! Its the last day the show will be in town! Your movie is here another week!" the specter complained. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and back at the specter.

"Alright, we'll go with you," Yumi said. The specter walked up to buy three tickets and gave two to Yumi and Ulrich before running to the concessions stand.

"Where did he get money?" aske Yumi. Ulrich reached for his cell phone to call Jeremie.

"What, Ulrich? What is so damn important you had to call right now?" Jeremie shouted through the phone. Ulrich had to hold the phone a foot from his head to avoid blowing out his ears.

"Yumi just wanted to know if you gave the specter money."

"No, why?"

"Because he just paid for three fifteen dollar movie tickets and is now comming back with two large pocorns and tons of candy and pop."

"He probably materialized it himself. Watch, the hundred or so dollars he spent will disappear once we shut down the tower controlling him. Now stop calling for tweny minutes at least?"

"Thank you, Odd," said Yumi while grabbing some of the food from the specter's hands.

"But, I was going to..."

"Going to what, eat all of this by youself? You got us going to se your movie, so you can share." Yumi said as she led the way to one of many rooms where the movies were playing. A view of Earth started out the movie as its narrator spoke as special effects "materialized" the words onscreen.

"Earth. Current time, but in a different dimension. In this dimension, four French teenagers stumbled upon an extremely powerful supercomputer in an abandoned factory. Within it, an entire virtual universe exists, as does an evil computer virus bent on world domination. His name… is ZANA…" said a narrator.

Meanwhile, Jeremie and Aelita were nearing completion on their program to free the real Odd. Retaking the tower that originally captured him was now out of the question as the superscan now shows the tower to be deactivated. They had also implemented the neccesary codes to allow speach from monsters possible to be heard.

"Start the last process, Jeremie, then the program will be ready." Aelita said. Jeremie then pressed the enter key to finish the coding in the program. Suddenly, several Lyoko I.D. Cards appeared onscreen. Each featured each of the rogue monsters, only with golden backgrounds symbolizing friend, rather than red symbolizing foe.

"Are you completed with you program yet?" a voice from one of the Bloks asked.

"Almost, there is a large energy requirement that requires at least four towers from four different sectors to run it. Aelita will have to go to each tower individually to activate them, the program is a one-time use and I can't burn it to a disc or close the window, so I can't put in the codes to activate towers after I execute the program."

"Get the others to Lyoko as well. When one tower is activated, XANA will send his own armies to try to take it. You must defend the towers."

"I'll get them." Jeremie responded while bringing his phone program onscreen.

Back at the theater, the new sci-fi movie was almost over. The credits were preparing to "materialize" onscreen.

"ZANA is gone! For good!" said one character onscreen; a shorter boy wearing purple and pink.

Jeremie's call didn't get through due to the phone being shut off.

"Damn! They must still be be watching the movie! I know how to get their attention..." Jeremie said with a grin. He began typing into the console.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked as an electrical grid of the nearby cinema appeared onscreen. At the theater, lights began to flicker, and the projectors displaying many movies shut off. Each one turned back on to display the same image.

"What's that about?" Yumi asked as scrolling text appeared on the screen with a background of a red Eye of XANA.

"Let's see, 'Get your asses' back to the lab now because we can save Odd.'" Ulrich read aloud, "Gee, Jeremie must be pissed. We better go..."

"Hey! Those three look like the kids in the movie!" said some kid in the audience as the three left the theatre room.

Several minutes later, the three had managed to get back to the factory quickly and, after several apologies, were virtualized to Lyoko. Aelita had already gotten to the necessary tower in the Mountain Sector and it was now activated. As predicted, XANA had virtualized several of his own monsters; there were just a few... hundred... more monsters than anticipated.

"Jeremie, we'll never be able to defend against this..." Ulrich said.

"Not to worry, I've just received new data from the rogue monsters." responded Jeremie as several groups of monsters virtualized, but their "eyes" were upside down and they, along with the original rogue monsters, moved to defend the tower. Lasers flew around the sector as more monsters virtualized into it.

"Get to the next sector! The way-tower is north of your position!" Jeremie ordered as the Overvehicles appeared before the group. Once in the way tower, it was only a matter of seconds until the group reappeared in the Forest Sector. Soon, two towers were active.

"Jeremie, we have more monsters on the way." Yumi informed him. Dozens of Krabes were surrounding the tower.

"The data containing the rogue monsters has gone on full automatic in the Mountain Sector, I can't send you monster backup, but..." responded Jeremie who cut off to type. The virtualized specter of Odd began to glow.

"Jeremie, what are you doing?" Aelita asked. "Odd" began to multiply, overpowering the Krabes with a barrage of Laser Arrows. Many split off with the rest of the group to the next sectors. The Desert Sector was unguarded and it made an easy journey to the tower needed to be activated. The group set off for the Ice Sector and entered the way tower. One more tower to have enough power to rescue Odd.

"Quickly, out to the last tower!" Yumi said as she rushed outside on the Overwing. The others as well as many clones of Odd followed, only to see a stream of Laser Arrows and what was left of Yumi's devirtualizing data bits. XANA had sent in his most dangerous weapon of all... Odd. More arrows flew as all of the clones were destroyed.

"Go to the tower, Aelita." Ulrich warned. Aelita rushed towards the last necessary tower.

"What do you think you're doing with _**my**_ towers anyway?" Odd asked. It was obviously XANA behind the voice.

"Just a... cheat engine of Jeremie's creation. We wanted to see how fast we could beat a new game he developed if we cheat on it and it required four towers to run." Ulrich lied in order to buy more time. The tower Aelita had entered now began to glow green.

"The last tower required is activated, Ulrich! Our... cheat engine... is working now!" Jeremie announced. Aelita was running towards Ulrich and the possessed Odd. In a quick combined attack, Aelita distracted Odd with a few Energy Fields long enough for Ulrich to slash with both sabers and devirtualize Odd. All they could do is hope Jeremie's program worked as one scanner door closed tight. Aelita and Ulrich were devirtualized and waited in the scanner room for the other to open. Steam poured from doors as they opened.

"Odd?" asked Aelita.

"What? We have to get to the purple tower remember?" replied Odd.

"He's okay, Jeremie! Just has no memory of being used as XANA's servant." Ulrich yelled to the room above.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Odd. We'll tell you everything we know." Yumi said, helping him to his feet.

"What day is it?"

"Late at night on Sunday, why?" Ulrich asked as they pressed the button to the elevator lift.

"I missed my movie!"

"Yes, the movie that you had Jeremie write the script for and then submitted it yourself to take the credit."

"I'll run a return trip to the past for you Odd." Jeremie said, "but only if I get 60% of the movie's earnings that you receive."

"Sure, why not?" said Odd, "So what exactly did I do?" he asked the group.

"Well, you're lucky we saved you quickly. All you did was kidnap me and try to possess me with the Scyphozoa," explained Ulrich.

"Oh… alright, that's not so bad. Now, Jeremie, you said something about a return trip?"


End file.
